


You Can Act Like a Child, I'll Hold You

by 2hyunisthetruth (gsmizz)



Series: Lingering in the Universe [3]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Cuddling, Fluff, Jealousy, Kim Jonghyun is the cutest, Kissing, M/M, and Minhyun is fully aware, because i really need fluff rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsmizz/pseuds/2hyunisthetruth
Summary: Jonghyun doesn't care about the whole Seonho thing. Really.





	You Can Act Like a Child, I'll Hold You

Honestly, Jonghyun didn’t even notice the whole Seonho thing at first. Sure, he was an affectionate kid, everyone knew that. From clinging to random aegyo and cheek kisses to whoever he could get his lips close enough to, his behavior made Jonghyun think that the kid may have been either given too much or not enough attention as a young child. And the attempted kiss towards Minhyun was surely his idea of a joke, nothing more. 

 

Beyond all of that, Jonghyun was way too preoccupied with worrying about the choreography, making sure everyone was ready for the recording session, and ensuring that no one was about to collapse from exhaustion (a surprisingly difficult task with how hard the trainees tended to push themselves). He couldn’t help but feel a target on his back due to his first place status, and that all the cameras that surrounded them constantly were watching for any mistake. The more he succeeded, the more he felt anxiety crawling up his throat. 

 

_ Nothing is guaranteed _ , he whispered to Minhyun one night before either of them had succumbed to sleep.  _ We have to work like nothing is guaranteed _ . Minhyun said nothing, but Jonghyun could feel his agreement through the firmness of his embrace. And that was very like Minhyun: not showy or demanding these days but rather, steadfast. Constant. When Jonghyun was pushing himself through practice, nose to the grindstone, Minhyun was right there beside him, tireless, passing him a water bottle or a towel. When Jonghyun was clearly exhausted but unable to rest, Minhyun was pulling him into a practice room to lie down and at least allow his muscles to recover while Minhyun lulled him into a calm state with his sleepy presence. 

 

Jonghyun didn’t notice the special attention that Seonho was paying Minhyun until a few days before the performance. Despite having been moved to another team, at meals and break times, Seonho was like Minhyun’s shadow, hugging him and demanding his constant attention. At first it was cute, even, seeing Minhyun act like an older brother to the young boy, encouraging him and playing nicely with him. Minhyun didn’t seem to mind the attention too much either, greeting Seonho with pleasant smiles and laughter. 

 

It wasn’t until the third time Jonghyun tried to seek out Minhyun to spend five minutes alone with him only to be met by Seonho inseparably glued to his side that it struck him. Minhyun couldn’t be found by himself during downtime: either he was surrounded by a crowd of noisy trainees or had Seonho hanging all over him like a lemur. It wasn’t as though Jonghyun was a loner either, he never lacked company,  but sometimes he just needed to spend a few moments alone with Minhyun. As all of the trainees got more and more frantic closer to the date of the performance, it became impossible to even have a brief respite like the one they previously shared in the practice room without being disturbed by someone. 

 

It was so frustrating that it would’ve driven Jonghyun insane, but there was no time. No time to be insane, no time to get worried or angry or anxious about something like this. Before he knew it, it was the day of the performance, and Minhyun was squeezing his hand tightly before they went on stage. Jonghyun glanced at him, at his shining eyes, and there was no time at all. 

 

After the stage was over, coming down from his adrenaline high, Jonghyun went to find Minhyun. He glimpsed his tall figure from afar, seemingly alone in the bright hallway, and Jonghyun’s footsteps quickened. Just as he reached him he saw what (or rather, who) Minhyun’s silhouette had unknowingly concealed, none other than Seonho. Upon reaching Minhyun in all of his excitement only to be denied the privacy that he was seeking, Jonghyun was helpless to stop his harsh and disappointed exhale. Oblivious as ever, Seonho payed him no mind other than a polite greeting, but Minhyun immediately noticed his mood, if not the reason for it. 

 

“Jonghyun…” Minhyun glanced at Seonho, not willing initiate a deep conversation in front of the young trainee. 

 

“We’ll talk in the dorm,” Jonghyun assured him, walking past him in the hallway with a brief pat on his arm. Now more tense than ever, Jonghyun forced himself to not look back at the two boys, standing (at least, according to him) much closer than necessary and conversing softly. 

 

 

* * *

 

Having returned to the dorm room much sooner than any of the other boys were planning to, Jonghyun was alone, listening to music when Minhyun appeared in the doorway. 

 

“How did I know that you would be lying here by yourself? You weren’t waiting for me, were you?” Minhyun teased, in good spirits despite their team’s loss that night. 

 

Jonghyun simply scoffed and sat up in bed, watching Minhyun as he found his pajamas in a disorganized mass of clothes. 

 

The playful look left Minhyun’s face as he stood up from where he’d been crouched and looked down at Jonghyun. His pajamas were loosely clutched in his hands, but his face was an impossible mix of longing, anxiety, and happiness. 

 

“It’s been too long since I got a moment alone with you. I’ve been going crazy,” Minhyun said. There was no embarrassment, or shyness in his face or voice, just a  warmth in his brown eyes and low voice that brought a blush to Jonghyun’s face. 

 

“Yeah, well,” he grumbled, “I’m surprised you didn’t bring Seonho along with you.” Jonghyun didn’t want to say that, really, but it slipped out before he could stop himself. 

 

“What?” Minhyun was clearly baffled, and a single huff of laughter escaped him. “Wow, Kim Jonghyun, seriously…” 

 

“Seriously what?” Jonghyun said with a sense that he was only digging himself deeper into a hole. 

 

Minhyun dropped his pajamas suddenly and advanced toward the bed. 

 

“Kim Jonghyun. You are seriously really cute,” and with that, Minhyun tackled Jonghyun down onto the bed, pinning him and squeezing him in his arms. 

 

“Ah! What’s wrong with you?” Jonghyun protested futilely, and tried to wriggle out of Minhyun’s grasp in his embarrassment. 

 

“Shh, shh,” Minhyun hushed him, “let me enjoy this for a moment.” 

 

After a few moments of struggling, Jonghyun finally relaxed enough for them to shift into a much more comfortable position, Minhyun lying more to the side of Jonghyun than on top of him. Both boys faced each other, Jonghyun’s grumpy frown having softened into a content expression that matched Minhyun’s. 

 

Minhyun softly chuckled again, making Jonghyun roll his eyes in response.  _ Seriously _ , Jonghyun thought,  _ what’s so cute about- _

 

Interrupting Jonghyun’s train of thought, Minhyun leaned in to place a soft kiss on Jonghyun’s right cheek. Jonghyun’s blush returned in full force, and he was sure Minhyun could feel it against his lips when he moved to kiss his other cheek. Then Minhyun craned his neck to press a kiss to his forehead. 

 

Then his nose. 

 

Then his chin. 

 

When Minhyun’s lips hovered above his own, Jonghyun squeezed his eyes tightly shut, waiting. 

 

And he waited. 

 

After a few long seconds, he opened his eyes to find that Minhyun had closed his own eyes, and seemed to have no intention of closing the miniscule gap between their lips, if his content expression was any indicator. 

 

Jonghyun’s mouth felt dry, his face was burning, and his heart seemed determined to beat its way out of his chest. But. If he was being honest with himself, he didn’t, necessarily… want to move away. He didn’t want to be any further from Minhyun’s lips, he could admit that much. 

 

His eyes scanned Minhyun’s gentle, trusting face in front of him, gaze passing across his soft, delicate features to linger on Minhyun’s relaxed, almost smiling mouth. 

 

Jonghyun steeled himself, and inhaled deeply through his nose. Minhyun didn’t move a muscle as he exhaled through his nose, and drew another breath in. 

 

And then Jonghyun tilted his head just so, leaned forward, and  _ there _ . Like the gentle embrace he was constantly offering Jonghyun, his cool lips pressed against Jonghyun’s were equal parts comforting and exciting. 

 

Minhyun separated their lips slightly only to move back and press them together at a slightly different angle. Jonghyun could no longer hide his longing for the intimacy they shared, grasping a needy handful of Minhyun’s shirt, and the two maintained their passionate embrace for a length of time neither of them was able to measure. 

 

It wasn’t until they heard a cacophony of voices down the hall from where they were curled in bed that they fully separated their lips with a wet smack. The two boys blinked at each other, realizing that what they heard must be the sounds of the other boys about to get ready for bed. With a smile, Minhyun settled back against the pillow, his hand still loosely curled around Jonghyun’s neck. 

 

Jonghyun joined him in lying down fully, closing his eyes and taking a deep inhale. 

 

“Minhyun.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’ve... missed you too.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh is it just me who is crazy anxious for the finale of PD101??? Depending on the results i may have to delete my whole life lol.   
> feel free to come talk to me about 2hyun, or anything u want @ me-ow.tumblr.com
> 
> ps: this is un BETA'd, and written way too late at night, so if there are any glaring errors i'm sorry and PLEASE tell me!! <3


End file.
